


help me feel

by serif (lostpoems)



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, F/M, Hangouts, Implied Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Break Up, Recreational Drinking, Slow Burn, hella slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostpoems/pseuds/serif
Summary: five times zilong and karina went out for a drink and one time they almost confessed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is: a testament to me being a tr*sh (for unsolicited ships). haha.

Zilong forgot, or rather, he didn't really count, how many bottles it took before the ever composed Karina finally broke down in front of him.

It was supposed to be a wholesome nightㅡtwo strangers, _acquaintance?_ off for a drink for the very first time, to get to know each other, thanks to this far-fetched buddy system that their department has come up withㅡuntil things spiraled out of control and here she is, pouring her heart out in front of him in utter misery.

A train of unprintable oaths left her lips while she sobbed. He should feel off because girls who swear like there's no tomorrow isn't exactly his cup of tea. But on a broader sense, even when he's convinced himself that Karina's not the tea he yearns for, he's still curious about her. There's something, god knows what that something is, that's keeping him rooted to his seat, keeping him from walking out on her because who would wanna take care of a baggage that's not yours to carry to begin with?

But Zilong stayed and listened, actually listened to her, although for the most part she's just speaking in gibberish, if not cursing.

She sounded hoarse, probably the beer drying her throat, or it could be the crying that's not really getting her anywhere. When her hiccups started, he knew he should do something.

So with unsteady feet, because he's kinda tipsy for his own good, Zilong got up and told her, "Stay put, I'm going to get some water."

"Saber told me he just needs a breather," She said surprisingly straight before another hiccup came out. "And never came back."

Zilong looked at her and felt bad that she's being like this. He realized he may have judged her too soon. He thought she'd been living a sweet life; beautiful, rich and smart Karina. As far as he knows, a number of girls from their department and other departments envy Karina for being one of the sweethearts of their campus. That and the fact that she used to be with her equivalent campus heartthrob, Saber.

 _Used to be with_ , that's the operative phrase.

It's all part of the college drama shit happening in the modern world and really, though he hasn't watched enough chick flicks to know how plots like that pan out, he should have expected she's not happy about it, and yet he thought otherwise. Until he saw _this_ Karina. The broken, the sad, the lonely Karina.

Zilong sighed and reached for her hair, ruffled it. Other times she would have smacked his hand away, that is, if he could even get close to touching her, but she didn't. She just eyed him blankly but he knew better than to see superficially. She's hurt and scared and doubting.

"Saber might have, but I am not Saber."

It was meant to reassure her, although futile, but it shuts her up nonetheless.

He proceeded to get her the water he promised, steadied his steps by willing his mind to think that the room isn't spinning and he almost succeeds, if only he didn't come back to a passed out Karina.

Zilong thought he's screwed but fortunately, a light tap on her shoulder woke her up. She looked more disoriented than before but at least she's awake, he can get an address out of her. She insisted she's sober and can manage to get home by herself. 

Five arguments later and he's finally taking her home.

⠀ 

_(Karina acts like she doesn't know him the next day they meet at uni but Zilong sees the note on his locker anyway, just a simple_ thank you _written in delicate, feminine strokes. She doesn't sign her name but it's not hard to figure out the sender.)_


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five times zilong and karina went out for a drink and one time they almost confessed.

"Why don't you ask her out?"

  
Zilong looked at her as if what Karina said was blasphemous, which may well be true. He let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "It's not that easy."

  
She snorted. "What is? Walking up to her and saying, 'Hi, are you free this coming Friday?' or Saturday... or whenever."

  
"Karina," Zilong shook his head, chugging down on his beer. "That's not how things work. I don't even know a lot of things about her."

  
"Zilong," Karina mimicked his tone, clearly mocking him. "It's far simpler than you think. So, you don't know a lot of things about her, which is why you should ask her out and get to know her."

  
He laughingly shook his head for the nth time, because she might be right but Zilong still wants to think otherwise. He doesn't tell her but the idea alone makes his stomach knot. Instead, he said, "You're drunk."

  
"I am not," Karina quipped.

  
"You are."

  
" _I am not_ ," she pressed.

  
"About Saber—"

  
"Fuck you, don't change the subject." Karina warned, causing him to burst into laughter. She rolled her eyes and considered hitting him with a bottle on the head. To knock some sense in him maybe.

  
Silence ensued, Karina ought to break it again, trying to persuade him without really pushing much. "Just try, Zi. If it's Freya then surely it's worth giving a shot... right?"

_(Zilong wakes up with a bad headache the next day. Surely hopping to three more bars with her wasn't such a clever idea but other than that, he feels great. He still makes it to uni, almost proud of himself at how he's managing throughout the day. He's thought over her suggestion, you see, and it doesn't seem like a bad idea. It's worth a shot, right?_

  
_But when he sees Freya on the corridors, he realizes he's still not brave enough after he turns around and walks the other way instead.)_


End file.
